Hearts In Sync
by Rephaimlove
Summary: Set after Awakened. Nyx has just blessed Rephaim with the true form of a boy. What will happen between Stevie Rae and Rephaim now that he can hold her the way he has always wanted to?


Disclaimer- I don't own House of Night

(takes place after Awakened)

Stevie Rae POV

I opened my eyes just as the sun set to meet the eyes of Rephaim looking down at me.

I smiled, "good morning… or goodnight," I said with a giggle.

He was sitting on the edge of my bed only wearing a pair of black pants. Rephaim smiled back at me, "hello my red one. My Stevie Rae," he said.

I reached up with my right hand and caressed his face enjoying the soft and warmness of his skin.

His eyes closed and he let out a small moan.

"That feels so amazing Stevie Rae. I wish I had the right words to explain how much you mean to me. I never thought I would feel you touch me this way," Rephaim whispered.

"It feels amazing to me to ya know."

I continued my exploration to me of him by letting both my hands drift towards his shoulders, and down his biceps. Nyx had blessed him with an incredible human body, the one we saw in the fountain not that long ago.

"Does my human body please you Stevie Rae?" he asked me.

Embarrassed by his question, I giggled and answered him, "you are so beautiful to me Rephaim. Yes. I'm very pleased with you, but I felt this way about ya before too."

Rephaim chose that moment to let his hands explore my face too. He touched my face slowly, as if wanting to memorize me. Slowly he leaned down and whispered,

"I would like to try that kissing again if you don't mind."

"yeah. Maybe we should practice," I responded. He lowered his mouth to mine and we kissed enjoying the feel and taste of each other. Rephaim grunted at the feel of my legs wrapping around his waist. He pulled back and looked at me.

"Don't stop Rephaim. Don't think, just feel."

So he continued kissing me, trailing his hands on me, and it felt so right. Nothing I did with Dallas, felt this amazing. Rephaim was meant to be with me. Him turning human was a dream come true. I made my decision.

I pushed his chest away long enough to pull off my shirt. Rephaim looked at me scared and nervously. I didn't give him time to question my actions as I pulled him into another kiss. He tensed for a minute obviously unsure where things were going. I grabbed his hand, and brought it up to my breast. He stopped kissing me, and lowered his gaze from my face to my very naked chest. I was not embarrassed at all by what he saw. In Rephaim's arms, I felt beautiful, confident, and attractive. He looked at them with awe, and he touched them. I threw my head back and enjoyed his exploration. I gasped when I felt hot pressure, and realized Rephaim had took the initiative and begun kissing them. I felt lightheaded, and I realized something. I wanted to drink from Rephaim, and taste his blood again. I tried to ignore those wants, and focus on what he was doing to me. I started to unbutton his pants when he stopped my hands.

"Are you sure this is what you want Stevie Rae?"

"I'm sure."

He must have believed whatever he saw and heard because, he stood up and took off his pants. My mouth opened slightly when I realized Rephaim wasn't wearing anything underneath his pants. His bulging erection stood proud. He got back into bed with me, and laid over me.

We explored each other's bodies for the first time. Although, I was enjoying myself immensely, the smell of his blood called me to him through our imprint. We were both feeling each others arousal through the imprint as well. Rephaim stilled, and furrowed his brows.

"I am getting feelings from you through our imprint. What is it that you want from me my Red one? I will give you anything."

I smiled at him feeling a little embarrassed from my vampire needs.

"Do not feel embarrassment. I am your imprint. Ask of me anything," he said.

"I want to taste your blood again Rephaim, but I don't want to hurt ya," is said.

He just smiled at me and said, "I want that too my love. I remember enjoying it when you drank from me before. Please let me."

I didn't think anymore after he said that. I pulled him closer to me and wrapped my legs around him once more. I ran my tongue over his neck until I found the spot where I felt blood flowing underneath. He didn't tense at all when I sank my teeth into him. He did however let out a moan, and he tightened his grip on my hip. I knew what he was feeling. He was feeling the exquisite, unique pleasure that accompanied getting fed on from a vampire. He grabbed at my underwear from both sides of my hips and pulled. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I heard a ripping sound. I was moaning out loud enjoying the taste of my imprints blood. We were both so caught up in the moment, that we didn't even notice the moment of penetration. No foreplay was needed, as the moment his blood touched my lips, my body instantly became ready for him.

I stopped drinking, and pulled back to heal the bite marks. Rephaim started to kiss me while we made love. It was the best moment of my existence. Nothing could compare to being with him this way.

Afterwards we just laid in each others arms. We both said, "I love you," at the same time. Smiling to each other, we both knew things would somehow be alright if we had each other.

The End.


End file.
